Una vella generació
by Triple-KKK
Summary: Han passat dos anys des de la mort del rei dels pirates, en Gol D. Roger, la Kats una pirata novella s'embarca a una aventura per estar, com diu ella "al mig del merder". Durant la seva travessia trobara fidels companys, inesperats aliats i ferotges enemics... i potser alguns coneguts del que ningú sabria explicar la relació amb ella.
1. D'embolics innecesaris però útils

**Hola! Aquest és el primer fanfic meu penjat a aquesta pagina, abans de res aviso de quatre coses:**

**1-One Piece es propietat d'Eiichirō Oda, tots els personatges i llocs (menys els que no hagin sortit o surtin al manga/anime) son seus.**

**2-En aquest fanfic, els noms de personatges s'escriuran de manera que el cognom anirà abans del nom (si hi ha excepcions avisaré).**

**3-Cualsevol paraula o frase que consideri que no es de coneixement general serà explicada al final del capítol. Si un lector/a no entén una paraula/frase/expressió/etc. Que deixi un comentari i intentaré aclarir-ho al principi del pròxim capítol.**

**4- La gran majoria d'espais i persones que surten (com a mínim al principi) són de creació pròpia.**

Capítol 1: En que la Kats es fa pirata i aconsegueix un amic saltant per una finestra

Feia tres anys que Gol D. Roger havia mort i havia començat l'era pirata. Les bessones de 17 anys Saru D. Kats i Saru D. Aarika* estaven al port d'una petita illa del _South Blue_ preparant les seves senzilles embarcacions, dos bots pesquers. El dia era clar i no hi havia cap núvol al cel, hi havia poques persones rondant entre l'aigua i el poble.

La primera de les dues germanes tenia el cabell blanc i els ulls vermells, anava vestida amb rova d'aviador de color negre, tenia una cicatriu en diagonal que anava de la part superior esquerra del front a la part inferior de la galta dreta. La segona tenia el cabell i els ulls negres, anava vestida amb unes botes altes negres, uns shorts blau fosc, una bufanda blau fosc i una dessuadora* negra amb caputxa, portava un mosquet* a l'esquena i un ganivet al cinturó. A part d'aquestes diferencies, eren idèntiques, les dos tenien uns ulls enfonsats el que els hi donava una expressió tenebrosa, però no menys atractiva, i un somriure més aviat macabre.

-Bé- va dir la Kats quan ja tenien les veles desplegades y tot el que necessitaven dins els bots -aquí ens separem.

-Si- va confirmar la Aarika- ¿Segur que no buscaràs l'One Piece?

-No, l'únic que m'interessa es arribar al Nou Món* i estar al mig del merder- va dir amb un mig-somriure que posava la pell de gallina- prefereixo que algú amb la Voluntat ho aconsegueixi.

La seva germana va riure.

-Adéu, no naufraguis abans d'hora i consulta sovint el mapa m'entres no trobis algú que es pugui orientar durant dos minuts seguits*.

-Molt graciosa...- va dir la Kats amb sarcasme, desprès va canviar a un to més preocupat- cuidat tu també.

-Es clar- va somriure la Aarika.

Un home gran però que encara es veia vigorós les va saludar i elles a ell, les dos van agafar les perspectives embarcacions i van distanciar-se de l'illa.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

La Kats va estar seguin satisfactòriament el mapa durant tres hores, però, quan va veure un Rei del Mar*, va haver d'aturar-se. El monstre va intentar menjar-se-la amb embarcació inclosa, però la Kats el va estabornir amb una puntada de peu aèria, aquest lapsus de temps va ser suficient perquè al cap de dos hores més en contes d'arribar a l'illa de Toriko* com tenia pensat, arribes a una altre illa que estava poblada i tenia una petita base amb marines.

-Ostres!- va dir quan ja estava prou a prop i podia distingir bé el paisatge- No he anat a parar on volia, suposo que millor serà anar a un bar, on segur que hi haurà gent, podré prendre alguna cosa i preguntar on soc.

La Kats va desembarcar i va entrar al poble, va donar unes quantes voltes mentre buscava el bar i va desaparèixer per alguns carrers laterals durant uns minuts, va acabant trobant el bar al carrer principal que donava directament al port, on també hi havia un forn, una fruiteria, una peixateria... i molta gent venent i comprant coses i nens corrents per tots cantons. Va entrar i es va asseure a la barra, on hi menjava un noi de la seva edat.

El noi era de complexió prima i moreno tant de cabell com de pell, anava vestit amb pantalons estrets i una armilla sobre d'una camisa verda. Ell estava menjant els seus espaguetis com si tingues pressa, però la Kats no va posar-hi atenció i va demanar un gelat. Abans de que ella o el noi acabessin, van aparèixer alguns soldats de la marina.

-Ei, tu!- va exclamar un- Quedes detingut!

Tant la Kats i el noi es van girar, els dos, es van quedar mirant els soldats amb el gelat i la forquilla a la boca i van fugir (sense pagar) per una finestra oberta. Just desprès, els marines van córrer a seguir-los per tot el, ja no tant tranquil, poble, però al cap d'una estona els van perdre la pista. Els dos estaven amagats a una teulada a la qual avien pujat per unes escales d'emergència.

La parella de fugitius es van asseure a terra i es van mirar.

-Em dic Saru D. Kats- va presentar-se ella- ¿Qui ets tu? ¿Perquè has fugit dels marines?

L'altre va somriure.

-Tu també has fugit. Em dic Weming Lee*- va dir el noi- ¿No es obvi perquè fugia? Aquells marines deien que m'arrestaven, no em pensava quedar assegut esperant a que m'engarjolessin.

-Vaja!- va dir la Kats- No hem perseguien a mi doncs... ¿Llavors, que els hi has fet?

En Lee va deixar de somriure.

-Bé... resulta que fa un temps... ¿Has sentit a dir que fa poc van capturar a una pirata bastant perillosa, Rebeca Bucket?

-Si, ho vaig llegir al diari fa un parell de setmanes- va dir la Kats amb les selles arrufades.

-Doncs, aquesta pirata va fer-me un gran favor ara fa uns sis anys i bé, volia tornar-li- va continuar en Lee- per això bull alliberar-la de la marina.

-T'has infiltrat a la base?- va preguntar la Kats, trobant-ho molt divertit.

-Si- va somriure tímidament en Lee- volia mirar si tenien algun informe sobre on para (encara que no crec que l'hagin dut fora del South Blue), tot anava be, fins que m'he estat massa estona dins del despatx del càpita Gaipa, han aparegut uns subordinats seus i he tocat el dos.

-Deu ni do!- va exclamar la Kats rient- suposo que ara t'he d'explicar perquè fugia jo...

-M'interessaria saber perquè has fugit, si- va dir en Lee somrient.

-Bé primer de tot...- va començar- soc pirata, encara que dubto molt que ningú a part de mi, la meva germana, el meu mestre i ara tu, ho sàpiga perquè només fa un dia que he començat.

-Qui sap, les noticies volen- va dir ell, somrient.

La Kats va riure per sota el nas, ella i en Lee s'entendrien.

-Doncs... no tinc bona orientació, i a l'arribar a l'illa volia trobar un bar, però sense saber com, he arribat a l'interior de la base dels marines. Allà no hi havia ningú, ho sigui que he donat unes voltes quan m'he trobat al tinent, em sembla que era el tinent, i ell ha donat l'alarma, m'ha semblat estrany que actues hostilment tant despresa, podria haver sigut una civil, ara ja se perquè.

Bé, ha mi no m'ha agradat això, o sigui que en comtes de fer el més sensat i dir qualsevol excusa per estar allà a dins he estabornit a uns vint marines comptant al tinent i desprès he començat a córrer fins que he trobat la sortida i m'he n'he anat al bar, on ja saps que ha passat.

-Has deixat KO a vint marines!?- va cridar impressionat.

-Si, no ha sigut molt difícil... eren molt dèbils.

-Allà ha dalt!- va cridar algú de sobte- he sentit algú cridar!

La Kats i en Lee es van mirar (en Lee encara amb els ulls com unes taronges).

-Correm!*

Els dos van saltar de teulat just abans de que el grup de marines acabes de pujar i van començar a fugir de teulada en teulada cap al port (en Lee guiava).

-Escolta Lee!- va dir la Kats mentre fugien- Que et sembla ajudar-nos mútuament? Jo t'ajudo a trobar a aquella dona a qui deus el favor i tu, com que jo no m'oriento del tot bé, m'ajudes en aquest aspecte, que et sembla?

-Tracte fet- va dir en Lee assentint amb el cap- tu lluites, jo, oriento.

Al final, van arribar al port i ja estaven a punt de saltar al bot quan un home ros, de gran envergadura, però que feia poc que era adult, amb una capa de la marina, els hi va barrar el pas.

-Alto!- va dir l'home.

-Es el Càpita Gaipa Dritto*!-va explicar en Lee a la Kats.

-Renoi!- va somriure la Kats mirant-se'l críticament, aquell home era bastant atractiu- no esperava enfrontar-me amb un oficial tan aviat!

-T'hi enfrontaràs!?- va preguntar en Lee entre admirat i atònit.

-Oh, i tan!

I es va llençar en contra del càpita. Primer li va intentar donar un cop de puny a l'estomac però ell el va desviar amb un braç mentre amb l'altre l'hi agafava el canell.

-Ja!- va exclamar en Gaipa triomfant- Estàs arrestada per infiltrar-te en una base de la marina i agredir a vint soldats.

En Lee no sabia que fer, però, sorpresivament, la Kats va somriure de manera maliciosa, feia més por que de costum.

-Potser m'has agafat el braç, però per això no n'hi ha prou per cantar victòria- va dir, confiada.

La Kats va agafar el braç d'en Gaipa, i al cap d'un segon aquest (el braç)es tornava d'un color morat fluix, en Gaipa va apartar el braç de cop.

-Quina fruita del diable t'has menjat?- va preguntar fregant-se el braç que semblava que estigues glaçat.

-La tsume-tsume no mi, em permet refredar qualsevol cosa que toqui (també l'aire de deu metres la rodona, però amb menys intensitat) i a mi mateixa- va explicar- des de la temperatura ambient, fins al zero absolut. Però no la faré servir més, en aquesta lluita.

En Gaipa va grunyir.

-Pots presumir tant com vulguis, però no seràs tant bona en la lluita cos a cos- va dir donant-li una puntada.

La Kats va aturar la puntada lateral del capità i va fer-ne una al nivell del terra obligant-lo a saltar, quan el va tenir a l'aire es va moure tant de pressa que en Lee no ho va poder beure, de cop, el capità Gaipa Dritto, estava estirat cinc metres lluny, de panxa en l'aire.

L'home va incorporar el tors amb penes i treballs i es va mirar a la Kats en silenci.

-Ja ho beus- va dir ella somrient- no necessitava la meva fruita del diable per vèncer-te.

Ell es va ficar vermell, però no de ràbia, dins seu avia nascut un sentiment que no sabia (o no volia) entendre. Rere seu els soldats s'havien quedat petrificats.

-Qui ets tu? Com es que no em mates?- va preguntar en Gaipa- ets una pirata, no?

-Si, soc la pirata Saru D. Kats, però com a tal, tinc la llibertat de decidir el destí del meu oponent, no estic obligada, com els marines, a matar-los*- va dir la es va girar cap a en Lee.

-Que? Anem?

En Lee estava admirat, no s'havia esperat trobar algú tant fort, però va assentir. Els dos van marxar de l'illa abans de que els marines reaccionessin, aquests, quan els dos ja no es veien, van tornar a la base, per informar a la seu central de l'accident.

El capità Gaipa, sense que els seus homes ho notessin ja havia pres una ferma decisió: A la pirata Saru D. Kats, la capturaria ell mateix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 **Saru, Kats i Aarika:** Saru és un cognom, pel que se inventat, és la pronunciació japonesa d'una paraula (a vera si sabeu quina). Kats seria el diminutiu de Katniss, que és la protagonista dels "Jocs de la fam", en canvi, Aarika és un nom suec que vaig trobar en una pagina web.

2**Dessuadora:** "Sudadera" en català.

3**Mosquet:** Arma semblant a una escopeta utilitzada entre el s. XVI i s. XVII, d'un metre i mig de llarg i molt pesant.

4**Nou Món:** En l'univers de One Piece es la segona part de la Gran Line, els que hi arriben solen anomenar a la primera part "el paradís".

5 Si, la protagonista té mala orientació, com el Zoro, prepareu-vos.

6**Rei del Mar:** Són els monstres més comuns a l'univers de One Piece, son grans serps marines (de 20 a 60 metres o més) de diferents aspectes, amb gran ferocitat.

7 **Illa de** **Toriko:** És una illa del South blue on en Chopper va a parar durant el time skip. Esta habitada per una civilització aparentment poc avançada que està en constant guerra amb uns ocells gegants.

8 **Lee:** Faig referencia a Lee Jordan (el nom abans del cognom) de Harry Potter, que encara que és un personatge secundari, l'aprecio molt pel fet de suportar als bessons Weasley i fins i tot ajudar-los amb moltes de les seves bromes. La seva aparença és molt semblant a la del protagonista de _Tiger & bunny_, però més jove.

9 **Correm!** : És la meva expressió preferida a Doctor who, després d' "Allon-sy" i "Geronimo".

10 **Gaipa Dritto:** Gaipa vol dir gavina en Italià (fa referencia al símbol de l'armada), a més, en un futur tindrà certa ironia, i Dritto també és Italià.

11 Aquí em refereixo al capítol en que surt el pare de l'Ussop lluitant contra un marine al qual li perdona la vida, perquè, igual que ell, té una filla que l'espera a casa.

Segurament trigaré MOLT a penjar el pròxim capítol, m'aniria molt bé que m'enviéssiu comentaris (amb consells i crítiques constructives si pot ser) per a millorar la historia tant com sigui possible i poder anar avançant.

_Triple K_**猿**


	2. Minicapitol 001

**Minicapitol 1:**

En Lee i la Kats estaven navegant cap a la següent illa quan de l'aigua va sorgir un gran Rei del Mar, aquest, els va mirar mentre que els dos, de peus, li retornaven la mirada vigilant que no els ataques, però aquest, contràriament a l'esperat, es va acostar al bot i va deixar un petit cofre davant la Kats abans d'anar-sen.

Ella es va ajupir i va obrir-lo.

-Que és? – va preguntar en Lee.

La Kats va migsomriure, semblava un pel avergonyida.

-Una cosa que hem vaig deixar a casa del vell mestre Xen-long quan me'n vaig anar.

En Lee es va acostar i va mirar amb curiositat a dins del cofre.

-Una destral? – va preguntar obrint bastant els ulls – lluites amb ella?

-No – va contestar la Kats somrient – però estic desenvolupant una tècnica espectacular, ja ho veuràs.

En Lee se la va mirar, escèptic, com podia fer res espectacular amb aquella petita destral?

-I qui te l'envia el cofre?

La Kats es va girar per mirar-lo amb una cella alçada.

-Que no t'ho he dit abans? El vell mestre, es clar!


End file.
